OS - Un Noël à Poudlard
by Yunea
Summary: Remus n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de recevoir des cadeaux, à Noël. Mais ça pourrait bien changer, surtout avec Sirius. SBRL, OS de Noël (Avec les Maraudeurs)


**Hey hey hey !** **P'tit OS de Noël parce que ça me fait plaisir et que je voulais vous offrir un cadeau. (Puis aussi parce que c'est mon premier Noël sur FFN alors je veux fêter ça x) )**

 **C'est un écrit sur Sirius et Remus (qui est un couple que j'affectionne particulièrement en ce moment, merci à Aé) sur fond de Maraudeurs.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling (non, parce que sinon, aucun ne serait mort, hein, je les aime, moi, les Maraudeurs !)**

 **Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! )**

 **.**

Remus se réveilla lentement, papillonnant des yeux avant de s'étirer comme un chat. Il entendit un cri de joie dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec ses amis et sourit, amusé, devant l'allégresse manifeste de James.  
Evidemment. C'était Noël, aujourd'hui.  
Il regarda ses amis déballer leurs cadeaux en mangeant du chocolat sorti de Merlin ne savait où, souriant.

Soudain, il entendit Sirius l'appeler et tourna la tête vers lui, un air surpris sur le visage.

\- Oui Padfoot ?

Le brun lui sourit et s'approcha de lui.

\- Toi aussi tu as des cadeaux, regarde !

Le Préfet se précipita vers le pied de son lit et vit qu'en effet, il y avait trois paquets entassés. Il les attrapa et les observa sous toutes les coutures, surprit. Cela allait certainement être l'un des meilleurs Noëls qu'il allait passer

\- Ouvre-les Moony ! le pressa la voix emplie d'excitation de Sirius.

Ce-dernier hocha la tête et prit le premier dans ses mains.

\- Il est de moi, celui-là, lui dit James, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Remus le regarda quelques instants, le temps qu'il se rende compte du bonheur qui transparaissait de ses traits, avant de reporter son attention sur le paquet plat, en forme de livre qu'il avait entre les mains. Il ne fit rien pendant quelques secondes avant de déchirer le papier rouge et or qui contenait _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_.

En effet, quelques semaines plus tôt, il leur avait dit qu'il ne les avait jamais lus, ce qui avait donné une idée à Prongs.  
Le Préfet le remercia chaleureusement avant de regarder un paquet plus petit, de la part de Peter cette fois. Il l'ouvrit avec le même air d'enfant qui recevait des cadeaux, comme si lui-même n'en avait jamais eu.

 _C'est certainement le cas_ , pensa Sirius. Il secoua la tête et sourit en pensant au cadeau qu'il avait prévu. Le plus cher et le meilleur qu'il avait pu trouver. Rien n'était trop pour Remus.  
Et il en avait un autre, qu'il voulait lui donner en privé.

Il reporta son attention sur le jeune loup en souriant.

Celui-ci avait un sourire qui faisait trois le tour de son visage. Il sortit d'un amas de papier une plume blanche comme la neige.

\- Peter c'est… Magnifique ! Merci !

Il serra brièvement l'Animagus rat dans ses bras et prit le tout dernier paquet. Une petite boite, avec un nœud fait main dessus. Il leva le regard vers Sirius et demanda :

\- Il est de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien vu, rit le chien.

Remus eut un sourire et ouvrit la boite doucement, faisant durer le moment. Lorsqu'il vit le bracelet fin en or, un petit pendentif en forme de patte de loup accroché, il eut un temps d'arrêt. Il le sorti lentement et le regarda sous toutes les coutures.

\- Siri'… tu… Tu es malade ? Il est… Merveilleux !

\- Rien n'est trop merveilleux pour toi, répondit l'interpellé, sérieux.

Il se pencha vers son ami et lui passa le bracelet autour du poignet.

Les deux autres occupants de la pièce échangèrent un regard amusé et sortirent du dortoir. Peter se tourna vers James et demanda :

\- Tu crois qu'il va lui dire ? Enfin, je sais que Sirius est courageux et un peu fou sur les bords mais si Remus le rembarre, il va pas s'en remettre…

\- T'inquiète, Wormtail, notre Paddy est assez intelligent pour savoir quand et comment faire.

\- Hm… Si tu le dis…

.

A l'étage, Sirius prit la main de Remus dans la sienne et le fit se lever. Le lycanthrope regarda avec un air étonné et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

\- Te donner ton deuxième cadeau, Moony.

Il s'approcha encore et posa doucement sa main sur sa joue. L'autre le fixa dans les yeux et attendit. Il attendit que Padfoot fasse quelque chose et n'en fut pas déçu. Sirius posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse et l'amour du monde, caressant doucement ses cheveux et sa joue. Le Préfet le lui rendit en le serrant contre lui.

Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, ils se sourirent et le chien murmura à son oreille :

\- Joyeux Noël mon loup.

\- Joyeux Noël mon chiot.

Oui, décidément, cette journée allait être le meilleur Noël de toute sa vie. Et même si ceux d'après seraient fabuleux, celui-là resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

 **.**

 **Vuala, c'est terminé, j'espère que ça vous a plu, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ^^  
Si j'ai fait des fautes, dites-le-moi par les reviews comme ça je me corrigerai :)  
Je vous souhaite encore de bonnes fêtes (mangez pas trop, hein, c'est important de pas trop manger (quoi, moi ? Bouffer tout le temps ? Euh…. *part en courant*)**

 **Bon, a plus bande de pandas ^^**

 **Joyeux Noël et à bientôt !**

 **Yu'**


End file.
